KibaTama
The Couple KibaTama (キバタマ KibaTama) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Kiba Inuzuka and Tamaki. Their Relationship Blank Period The Beast Marked By Love (Book of Thunder) Akamaru and Kiba were on one of their walks when Kiba spotted a smiling Tamaki standing on the top of the steps; holding a cat. Kiba smiled back and started to blush, but when he was going to take a step toward her, Akamaru grabbed him from behind and pulled him away. Kiba and Tamaki seemed to have interest in each other, but Akamaru did not approve of the relationship. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding While visiting her family after moving to Konoha, Tamaki runs into Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino Aburame as they are searching for the Beekeeper, leading her to diffuse a situation they were having with ninneko, Momo. As Kiba is left in a love-struck stupor with her appearance, Tamaki happily leads them to the Beekeeper's location while Kiba begins to successfully gain her affection (through blatant lies and convenient truths). When they arrive in their location, Tamaki warns the trio that no one ever leaves them fogged bamboo forest. Once they enter, Kiba boasts his superior abilities to ease her worries. New Era Epilogue Many years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Five Great Shinobi countries have finally come together in peace. Living in the village, Kiba can be seen talking with Tamaki. Being surrounded by many cats and dogs, the latter of which being the pups of an elderly Akamaru, Kiba begins to tell the story of how Naruto became Hokage. Calling to Akamaru as he always did when they were younger, Tamaki giggles when the elderly dog ignores him. Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls Tamaki is now living with Kiba, and the two had many pet cats and dogs. Shortly after, the couple and their pets go to the Cat-Dog/Dog-Cat Festival to visit the hot springs. Disagreeing over whether dogs or cats are better, the two get into an argument over which hot springs they should visit first. While the arguments heats up, the pair runs into Mirai Sarutobi, Might Guy, and Kakashi Hatake, who happen to be visiting the same festival and having disagreements of their own. Kiba asks Kakashi to pick a side to give dogs another vote, since Kiba knows that Kakashi is a ninken user and favors dogs. However, Guy adds his opinion as well, siding with Tamaki and her cats specifically to spite Kakashi. Kiba and Tamaki ask Mirai to be the tie breaker, but she is unable to bring herself to pick a side. The crowd notices Kiba, and the dog fans are amazed to see a living legend like Kiba. In the fuss, Kiba gets carried away by the dog crowd, cheering over how dogs will have to win now that they have Kiba on their side. Tamaki gets sad and upset, saying she knew they weren't meant to be. Kiba reaches out and tries to call out to her, but his voice is lost to the crowd. Kiba relents that all he wanted was to spend time together with Tamaki, and he didn't want it to turn out like this. After the commotion settles down and the cat fans and dog fans have set aside their differences, Kiba and Tamaki are able to reconcile as well. Versus Momoshiki Arc Tamaki can be seen standing next to Kiba and Akamaru up in the stands as the couple watches the 3rd round of the Chunin exams together. One of Tamaki's cats is resting on top of Akamaru. Parent and Child Day Arc Kiba tells Naruto that he is out shopping in order to try to buy a Kuraama plush doll as a present for his girlfriend, who didn't ask him to buy it for her, but made it very clear that she would like one. Naruto is happy that Kiba has found love. Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls Arc This arc serves as an adaptation of the Steam Ninja Scrolls novel with some changes. In episode 107, Kiba and Tamaki travel to the dog-cat/cat-dog festival on a date together. Evidence *Kiba can be seen talking with Tamaki.Manga: Chapter 700 *Kiba and Tamaki live together.Manga: chapter 700; Novel: Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls *In the relationship chat included in the Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls novel, Kiba and Tamaki's relation is listed as "lovers?" *Despite not having children, Kiba and Tamaki are shown to have a family of both cats and dogs.Manga: Chapter 700 Quotes After meeting Tamaki, episode 498 * Kiba, blushing: "That girl might be talking about us." * Shino: "Are you in love with her?" * Kiba: "Huh?! Are you crazy?!" * Shino: "You're easy to read." Among the Fans KibaTama was never really known as a pairing until the chapter hit 700 where the two characters were shown together. As Tamaki wasn't easily recognized by the fans, many questioned to whether Tamaki was just a random villager that Kiba hooked up with or a character that just wasn't introduced yet. But despite not being very known as a couple, the pairing is shipped due to both characters being polar opposites as Kiba has a love for dogs while Tamaki has a love for cats and their personalities deeply contrasting. External Links References Category:Couples involving Kiba Category:Couples involving Tamaki Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Category:Canon Couples